Left
by ITeraPrince
Summary: The only thing I have left is what's left of me


Left

He thought about it a few times but he didn't dare go in until now. His hand took hold of the brass knob and turned it. Entering the room, he was surprised to not see a speck of dust fill the room; it looked exactly as it did the last time they met. Every belonging she had in the room was perfectly preserved, even her soft silk bed. He allowed his hand to glide about the bed, feeling that the fabric still had some warmth in it. A soft knock took his attention away from his thoughts, "Hey mate how you holding up?"

It was hard for him to form words but seeing Ron's face he didn't want to worry him. "I'm fine… just needed a minute alone…" Ron walked cautiously closer with his hands in his pockets. There was a moment of pure silence between them as they both stared at the bed. Everybody had kept an eye on Harry after they got back, he didn't seem the same. The people of the house would rarely see him but they gave him his space.

"Mum says the car is ready for you…" Harry nodded making his way to the door. His heart ached with every step he took towards the door. "Mate… um, Harry take care of yourself alright mate?" Harry turned to Ron and hugged him. The two friends hugged tight for neither knew when they would meet again. Harry finally made his way to the stairs; the wooden staircase creaked a few times as he made his way down.

His green eyes were met by the entirety of the Weasley family and Remus. He knew he had to make his peace with each of them, if he didn't he would never forgive himself. Percy and Bill didn't speak to him probably still cautious of his state. Ginny who wasn't as tall as Harry stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek "Good Luck."

Mr. and Ms. Weasley showed more emotion than the others. "Just remember, you're always welcome here Harry." The mother of the Weasley kissed his forehead and smiled at him "Be safe son, we're always here for you." He patted Harry's shoulder while speaking. Next up were the twins, they still carried a few scars from the most recent events.

"Hiya Harry, hope we get to cause some mischiefs again soon?" he spoke with slight enthusiasm turning to his brother "Right you are Fred, it would not be as much fun without you little brother." Both of them shared a smile with Harry as they said they're goodbyes. "Ready, Harry?" spoke Remus carrying their last remaining bags. In which they both took out to the car, packing it in using magic it all fit in perfectly. Harry admired the Weasley home, a sign of a family that took him in without question and said goodbye to it in his mind. They both entered the car and flew off to their destination.

"Ms. Weasley tells me that you've been having nightmares. Do you want to talk about it?" Remus shifted his attention from the sky to Harry; he spoke briefly in summaries of the nightmares. They were usually of the recent events that transpired, it left Harry traumatized and at a weakened state. They were supposed to do so many things he thought, so many things together that would have changed them both. He wasn't sure who it was first, if it was him or her who took the leap of faith. They knew in that moment that nothing could tear them apart.

Months went by, the both of them exchanging glances between classes. Taking time off for each other in broom closets or the library. They stood together through everything, forever and ever as they thought. He remembered vividly the battle broke out and they were in trouble.

Laughter and screams filled the room as spells flew every which way. Harry stood firm in the center until a combustion charm threw him off balance. He landed hard against the rocky surface, he instantly heard her call out his name. He recovered himself, somehow she made her way next to him; casting spells together side by side. Her hand intertwined with his, in the midst of the chaos Harry spotted his godfather fighting Lucius Malfoy alone. He watched in horror as Fenrir Greyback apparated in aid of Lucius; Sirius was quickly overwhelmed and then soon hit with the killing curse. Harry froze at the sight of Sirius fleeing into the veil.

His legs grew weak, he fell on one knee his eyes filling with pain. At first he didn't notice but then she lifted him up at hugged him. Confused at first as to why she would do such a thing that was until a green spark hit her back. Her body went limp in his arms, his entire being collapsed at that point. His forehead pressed against hers as he sobbed against her, his hands caressing her bushy hair that he loved so much "No, no, no… Hermione… no, no, ah!" a burst of magical energy sent shockwaves from Harry that frightened all the Death eaters into retreating. Mad eye and Remus quickly came to him to calm him down before the building would collapse. It was then that they decided that he needed to be trained, to make good use of his newly empowered magical core.

He was heading to Remus' home out in the woods to train with him. Occasionally he would tell him stories about his mother and father to call him down. He had spoken of the mischievous adventures of his youth in Hogwarts. Other times he would just be quiet leaving Harry to himself, he would try to remember memories with her to keep sane; her laugh haunted him and the ghostly touch of her lips sent shivers down his spine. His time alone taught him that it's easy to remember and it's hard to wake up. He played with a ring on his finger, his thumb touching the engravings. Merry Christmas Harry I love you, love Hermione.


End file.
